Kilometros
by Kary-chan
Summary: Song fic de lo que siente Sakura al tener lejos a su amado Shaoran


KilСmetros

"...A varios cientos de kilСmetros puede tu voz darme calor igual que un sol , y siento como un cambio armСnico va componiendo una canciСn en mi interior, se que seguir no suena lСgico pero no olvido tu perfume mАgico..."

Mi querido Shaoran-

Suspiro Sakura mientras sostenМa contra su pecho la ultima carta que le habМa llegado desde hacia una semana. Shaoran se habМa marchado hace tres meses, en cuanto hubo pasado lo de la carta vaciС, ahora el y ella eran oficialmente pareja, pero el se tuvo que marchar de nuevo, prometiendo volver pronto. Desde entonces se comunicaban por carta, telИfono, y en ocasiones por e-mail.

Sakura suspiro de nuevo y cerro los ojos mientras se dejaba caer en la almohada, realmente se sentМa sola, Kero habМa decidido ir a visitar a Spinel Sun, hasta Inglaterra; como era verano Tomoyo habМa ido de vacaciones a ParМs, y su padre se encontraba de excavaciСn. Y su hermano y Yukito se la pasaban todo el dМa juntos, no es que ellos no la recibieran, pero ella sentМa que haria el mal tercio entre ellos, ademАs a ella no le gustarМa que Touya siempre estuviera con ella y Shaoran todo el tiempo.

AbriС de nuevo los ojos y se levanto, prepararМa un pastel, si eso es lo que harМa para levantarse el animo, se miro en el espejo, le devolviС la mirada una joven de trece aЯos, mas alta y mas bella, sonriС, su padre decМa que ya era toda una seЯorita. Bajo las escaleras tatareando un canciСn, abriС el refrigerador para sacar los ingredientes, y se encontrС con la mitad de un gran pastel de chocolate, desde que Kero-chan estaba en Inglaterra la comida duraba el doble, bueno, al menos se ahorrarМa el trabajo de cocinar, pensС Sakura.

Preparo un poco de tИ y se sentС en la sala, no prendiС el televisor, le gustaba el sonido tМpico del verano, le recordaba a Shaoran.

-Shaoran-repitiС de nuevo Sakura, siempre lo traМa en sus pensamientos, lo amaba tanto, nunca pensС que se enamorarМa asМ de alguien, ni siquiera cuando pensaba que estaba enamorada de Yukito sentМa esto; lo sentimientos por Shaoran la hacМan sentirse feliz, y un calor interno que llenaba su corazСn por completo.

En ese momento sonС el telИfono. -Bueno-contesto Sakura imaginando que seria alguno de sus amigos, pero la voz que escucho le ilumino la cara y el corazСn.

"...y en este encuentro telefСnico eh recordado que estoy loco por ti que todo el mundo cabe en el telИfono, que no hay distancias grandes para nuestro amor, que todo es perfecto cuando te siento tan cerca aunque estИs tan lejos.."

-©Sakura?- pregunto de nuevo Shaoran al ver que no obtenМa respuesta del otro lado de la lМnea.

-Hola Shaoran-

-Que bueno es volver a oМr tu voz querida Sakura- Sakura sonriС y se sonrojo.

-Gracias, ©co.. como has estado?- pregunto, era irСnico que fuera ahora ella la que se sonrojara como tomate en agua hirviendo y tartamudeara al escuchar su voz.

-Bien, la escuela esta un poco pesada, ©sabes?, pero pronto serАn las vacaciones y pues...-si las vacaciones, Shaoran le prometiС ir en sus vacaciones de verano, y ella las estaba esperando con ansias.

-Si, sales la prСxima semana-

-Aja, y pues Meiling y yo iremos, irМa yo solo, pero Meiling insistiС- Shaoran le platicaba a Sakura todo el drama que habМa armado Meiling para convencer a la madre de Shaoran para que la dejara acompaЯarlo.

-Jejeje, si asМ es Meiling-

-Me encanta escucharte reМr, siempre recuerdo tu hermosa sonrisa querida Sakura- se hizo un largo silencio en el telИfono, no es que a Sakura no le gustara recibir halagos, pero no estaba acostumbrada y le apenaba.

-Entonces llegare la prСxima semana Sakura, yo irИ a tu casa-

-PodrМamos ir por ti al aeropuerto- dijo Sakura.

-No Sakura, no es necesario irИ con Wein-

-Pero yo quiero recibirte en el aeropuerto- dijo Sakura casi dando un puchero, a lo que a Shaoran se le rompiС el corazСn por lo que le dijo fecha y hora de su llegada, ya que ya habМan comprado los boletos.

Se dieron la despedida, unas frases tiernas de amor, y Sakura colgС el telИfono, la soledad, la soledad de nuevo se apoderaba de ella.

"...A varios cientos de kilСmetros tiene un secreto que decirte mi dolor que en cuanto cuelgues el telИfono se quedara pensando mi corazСn, que todo el mundo cabe en el telИfono, que no hay distancias grandes para nuestro amor, que todo es perfecto cuando te siento tan cerca aunque estИs tan lejos..."

Se fue a su habitaciСn lentamente, reprimiendo sus lagrimas y olvidАndose por completo del pastel de chocolate, abriС la puerta de su recamara y se sentС en el borde de la cama, ahМ junto a la muЯeca que le regalo Tomoyo estaba un portarretrato con la foto de ella y de Shaoran, la tomС y las lagrimas chocaron contra el vidrio del portarretrato, y llorС hasta quedar dormida.

Monstruo, ya llegamos!!!!!!-grito Touya, pero no recibiС contestaciСn, por lo que se preocupo y subiС a la habitaciСn de su hermana, no le habМa avisado que saldrМa y no estaba ningЗn recado en la pizarra, Yuki lo acompaЯo tambiИn preocupado.

AbriС la puerta lentamente, todo estaba apagado, y solamente por la luz de la luna se podМa distinguir la figura de Sakura dormida en la cama abrazando el portarretrato como un tesoro. Touya sonriС con un poco de ternura y de lastima. Pobre de su hermana, sabia que ese mocoso solo la harМa sufrir, pero ella lo querМa y que mas le quedaba hacer que resignarse y soportar al chino ese, pensaba Touya, mientras cobijaba a Sakura, le quitaba el portarretrato y lo colocaba en la cabecera.

-Sakura extraЯa mucho a Shaoran- comento Yukito a lo que solo escucho como respuesta un gruЯido.

-Si ese mocoso hace llorar mas a mi hermana, lo matare-gruЯo de nuevo Touya mientras cerraban el cuarto de Sakura.

-Shaoran...-murmuro Sakura entre sueЯos.

La semana transcurriС pronto, Tomoyo regreso, al igual que su padre y que Kero. Al contarle Sakura que Shaoran vendrМa Tomoyo le decidiС hacer un hermoso traje, asМ que con Sakura vestida segЗn la ocasiСn y Tomoyo con cАmara en mano partieron a recibir a Shaoran.

Sakura estaba nerviosa y ansiosa de que llegara el aviСn, por fin por los altoparlantes anunciaron la llegada del vuelo proveniente de Hong Kong, y a los pocos minutos apareciС Shaoran, Sakura corriС a sus brazos.

Shaoran la recibiС mientras le levantaba en vilo y daba vueltas. Aunque Sakura se sintiera sola a veces sabia que tenia el amor de toda su familia y amigos.

Y el amor de Иl, que, aunque estuviera lejos de ella a veces, siempre la amarМa, y eso, al fin de cuentas era lo que importaba, el amor que se tenМan ellos dos, y por ese gran amor ella soportarМa la distancia que fuese, por Иl, solamente por Иl, su Shaoran.

"...Que todo el mundo cabe en el telИfono, que no hay distancias grandes para nuestro amor, que todo es perfecto cuando te siento tan cerca aunque estИs tan lejos..."

Nota: Este es un song fic (primero que hago en mi vida) dedicado a como se sentirМa Sakura estando tan lejos de sus ser amado, y que mejor que la canciСn de Sin Bandera titulada kilСmetros para eso, espero les sea de su agrado y para cualquier cosa escriban a Return to Top 


End file.
